The present invention relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, a new improved bongo which incorporates a bass kick drum to create a new single unified instrument, and a method of playing and drumming the same.
Traditionally when a percussionist plays the bongos and taps their foot, the motion of the foot is not utilized. There currently is no bongo or congas (percussion instrument) that integrates a kick drum and an operatively associated kick pedal. In other words, every bongo in the world is incapable of striking a bass drum via a kick pedal and so the musicians tapping foot cannot become involved in the creation of the music through the instrument, wherein the hands and the feet are involved in the creation of the music in bodily harmony with the instrument.
As can be seen, there is a need for a new improved bongo which incorporates a bass kick drum to create a new single unified instrument. The present invention includes a bongo embodying a bass drum accompaniment adapted to be selectively activated via a foot pedal activation, wherein the bongo is a stand-alone, self-contained, battery-operated, amplified, and partially solar powered instrument. The novel bongo of the present invention provides a built-in foot pedal that strikes an integrated kick bass drum, emanating multiple and diverse percussion sounds through its built-in amplifier and speakers.
As a result, the present invention is adapted to provide the following: independent, electronically self-powered percussion and other musical capabilities; a stand-alone amplification unit (speakers with audible volume) having multiple inputs for external instruments and analog/digital upload capabilities. This invention solves the problem for a percussionist who wants a bass drum accompaniment while playing a bongo—but does not have a second percussionist for accompaniment.
Furthermore, the present invention provides functionality for meditative and therapeutic applications, by utilizing the various striking techniques and sounds it creates, to calm and relieve the user and listeners; by either utilizing the built-in speakers, and/or headphones. The instrument can be used as a physical exercise tool enabling a vigorous workout; and for utilization as a children's toy and instructional device for creating music and assisting coordination and dexterity.
Traditionally when a percussionist plays the bongos and taps their foot, the motion of the foot is not utilized. However, with this new invention, the tapping foot becomes at one with the hands and music is made in bodily harmony. Thus, the hands and the feet are involved in the creation of the music.
The invention is constructed in a way whereby the bass drum is not seen, yet is incorporated integrally into the body of the bongo, and can be operated by the drummer while still playing the bongo. This solution elegantly solves the problem of needing a bass drum accompaniment while simultaneously facilitating and creating a new methodology for playing the bongo itself.
The present invention can be made in the traditional sense of a drum using stretched skins or other material to create sound, or it can be made using modern electronic technology for the production of sound.
Therefore, the present invention is unique, and fills a void in musical instruments by enabling a musician to play the bongo and a bass drum accompaniment at the same time through a single drum. Thus, a bongo drummer no longer needs a second drum, nor drummer, for bass; and can perform independently creating both sounds simultaneously without accompaniment.